Miracles in December
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Nico: No puedo verte pero te intento encontrar / Bianca: Trato de oírte y no puedo escuchar...


_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan. La letra de la canción pertenece al cover de Kevin, Karla & la Banda**_

_**Esta historia participa en el reto "Los Di Angelo" del foro El Campamento Mestizo.**_

**Miracles in December**

_**Nico**_

**No puedo verte, pero te intento encontrar**

Nico no entiende lo que está pasando, enterarse que es el hijo de un dios es cool pero…conocer a la diosa de la cacería no lo era porque ahora su hermana no puede estar con él, ella se ha unido al grupo de niñas que odian a los hombres dirigido por la diosa.

No importa cuánto insista en que lo lleve con ella, Bianca le ha dicho que debe quedarse en el campamento y dejarla vivir. Le ha dicho que a partir de ese momento ya no pueden estar juntos como antes. Que se verán en raras ocasiones…hasta que llegue el momento en que ya no podrán hacerlo.

**Trato de oírte, y no puedo escuchar…**

Él lo intenta. Realmente intenta comprender los motivos de su hermana, pero no puede. ¿Por qué no quería estar con él? ¿Por qué lo abandonaba? ¿Por qué se iba si sabía que sólo la tenía a ella?

**Vi lo que nunca pude ver**

A pesar de no entender exactamente todo lo que pasaba, Nico no puede evitar sentir cierta satisfacción cuando se entera de que la diosa que le estaba robando a su hermana había sido secuestrada. Lo que no le gusta es el hecho de que Bianca tenga que ir en una misión a rescatarla.

Lo odia, odia saber que está arriesgando su vida, él quiere que su hermana desista de esa misión y regrese. Que lo regañe, lo abrace, le de coscorrones pero que regrese. Es lo único que desea, su regreso…porque él no cree poder soportar más de esos sueños.

Sus sueños se han vuelto raros. Puede ver lo que sucede con Bianca y los otros pero ellos no pueden verlo. La ve caminar, la ve reír con la otra cazadora, la ve correr, la ve más viva de lo que nunca ha sido…y le duele no ser parte de eso.

**Oír esas cosas que olvide**

Nico despierta aterrado, ha visto a Bianca enfrentándose con un gigantesco león y un mini ejercito de zombis. Al final de su sueño un susurro lo desconcertó por completo.

_Sarò sempre al tuo fianco Nico... _

Hace tiempo que no escucha esas palabras saliendo de Bianca. Ella solía repetírselo los después de la muerte de sus padres…siempre se las decía.

**Porque cuando te fuiste me enseñaste el poder de creer.**

Nico tiene la imperiosa necesidad de comunicarse con su hermana. Él quiere hablar con ella, decirle lo mucho que la ama, lo importante que es para él, qué dejara de jugar con su estúpido juego si es lo que ella quiere. Pero que no se vaya, que no lo deje porque él tiene miedo de seguir sin ella, tiene miedo de enfrentarse al poder que su padre o madre divino les ha dado sin su apoyo…porque algo le dice que solo uno de los dos podrá desarrollarlo.

Nico sabe, lo siente y presiente. Su hermana no iba a volver. Esas voces silenciosas se lo decían, le decían que el hilo sería cortado, que pronto ella seria juzgada. Y él sabe dentro suyo que las voces tienen razón.

_**Bianca**_

**Y solo pensé en mi misma porque fui egoísta**

Una cazadora. Poder recorrer el mundo, libre de preocupaciones, de responsabilidades que nunca pedí.

Dejar de lado la compañía de los hombres era un pequeño precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar. Era ten sencillo, tan fácil dejar de lado todo lo que conocía hasta el momento para unirme a las doncellas de la diosa virgen.

Era mi oportunidad, era lo que había anhelado toda mi vida.

Acepte. Dije el juramento, me desligue de mi vida mortal para abrazar la inmortalidad. No me importaba nada de lo que dejaba atrás.

**Tu corazón no vi porque yo fui muy cruel**

Nico iba a entenderlo, con el tiempo se daría cuenta de que esto era lo mejor. Porqué esto era lo mejor ¿no? Lady Artemisa me daría permisos para ir a visitarlo, todo estaría bien.

Aun así, no puedo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al ver la traición pintada en sus ojos. Pero eso no importaba, Nico tendría que acostumbrarse. Él haría más amigos en el campamento, el podrá tener la vida que quiera. No me necesitara.

Esta elección es la mejor.

**Y ya no quiero recordarme todo lo que he cambiado así**

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer el correr tras Nico por los pasillos del hotel Lotus. Recuerdo la tierna sonrisa que me daba, su pequeña risa…eran lo único que necesitaba para hacerle frente al hecho de que nuestros padres habían muerto.

Pero ahora ya no hay risas ni sonrisas. Nico apenas me mira. No hay buenos deseos, no hay despedidas, no hay nada. Me voy a una misión importante. Formo parte del grupo que salvara a Lady Artemisa de las manos del enemigo. Pero Nico sigue sin entender, cree que cerrándose me va a convencer de abandonar a las cazadoras. No lo haré. No importa cuánto insista Nico, no voy a abandonar la caza…aun si con eso pierdo por completo a mi hermano.

**No sabes que tu amor, sigue hoy junto a mí**

No importa que Nico diga odiarme, no me interesa si se niega a hablarme. Yo se que en el fondo me sigue amando como siempre, de la misma forma en que yo lo amo. Eso, para mí, es suficiente.

_**Nico**_

**Tu llenas mi mundo, es todo lo que puedo imaginar**

No puedo imaginarme la vida sin Bianca. Ella era y es todo lo que me queda desde la muerte de nuestros padres. Es mi hermana, mi amiga, mi madre. Es lo único que necesito para seguir.

**Y cada lágrima es como nieve que cae al llorar**

¿Llorar? Nunca lo he hecho. Cuando nos dijeron que nuestros padres habían muerto, Bianca se derrumbo en lágrimas. Yo no lloré. Me sentía triste y melancólico como cualquier huérfano, pero no podía llorar. No por personas a las que no recordaba.

Pero ahora…ahora que las pesadillas me invaden no hay noche en la que no lloré. Lloro con el miedo latiente en mi pecho, un miedo que nunca pensé sentir. Uno que me indica que mi hermana no iba a volver.

_**Bianca / Nico**_

**Pedir que regreses junto a mí**

**Es lo único que quiero decir**

Pero ambos callan. Evitan solar las palabras que se atoran en sus gargantas, las que gritan en su mente.

Uno es un niño que no quiere estar sin su hermana. La otra es una niña que juega a ser adulta negándose a escuchar a esa voz que le suplica no deje a su hermano de lado.

_**Bianca**_

**Y ya no quiero esto sobrenatural que hay en mí**

Es irónico pensar que tenía que estar a segundos de explotar para recién darme cuenta de mi error. ¿Cómo pude hacer eso? ¿Cómo pude abandonar a Nico sin pensarlo dos veces?

Si tan sólo pudiera retroceder el tiempo, cambiar el momento exacto dónde acepte la inmortalidad. No quiero ser una doncella eterna, no quiero seguir a una diosa que odia a todos los hombres, no quiero volverme una amargada o resentida como mi teniente. Lo único que quiero, lo único que deseo es poder estar con mi hermano.

_**Nico / Bianca**_

**Y yo nunca supe tu amor agradecerte**

Siempre pensaron que se tendrían el uno al otro. Nunca se les cruzo que en algún momento tomarían caminos separados. Absurdamente dieron por sentado que estarían juntos hasta el final.

**Pensé que tu amor se acabaría al terminar**

Bianca pensó que sería fácil separarse de su hermano, nunca imagino que aun cuando fuera su decisión, aun cuando hizo todo lo que pudo para hacer comprender a Nico sus motivos…sería ella la primera en arrepentirse.

**Detengo las ganas de buscarte pero te extraño más y más**

Nico quiere ir con Bianca…Bianca quiere regresar con Nico. Pero ya es demasiado tarde para ambos. No hay vuelta atrás. Extrañarse es lo único que les queda junto con la esperanza de verse una vez más.

_**Nico**_

**No sabes que mi amor, siempre eterno será**

Bianca siempre formaría parte de su corazón. A pesar de haberlo dejado, de haberlo abandonado en un mundo que apenas conocía. De confiarlo a extraños mientras se iba correteando con un grupo de niñas que lo miraban con odio.

¿Bianca lo miraría así alguna vez? ¿Ella pensaría que es igual que los demás hombres? A Nico eso no le importa. Aun si Bianca lo mirara con odio, el siempre la amaría.

_**Nico / Bianca**_

**Si estás frente a mi...Oh Frente a mí [Detengo el tiempo]**

Nico está nuevamente teniendo una de esas pesadillas. Bianca esta parada frente a un enorme monstruo de metal. Percy está a su lado intentando convencerla de algo. Bianca le da una figurilla pequeña antes de correr directo al monstruo.

**Tu alma abrir... Con recuerdos [Llena de recuerdos]**

Es raro, Bianca ingresa en el cuerpo de Talos y lo único en que piensa es en Nico. En su dulce y pequeño Nico. Ese que siempre está riendo y sonriendo, hablando sin parar.

Eso es lo que necesita. Es la fuerza que le hace falta para completar su misión. La imagen de Nico, el pensamiento sobre Nico. Solo necesita pensar en su hermano para llenarse del valor necesario.

**Y yo me encuentro ahí**

Nico no sabe cómo, pero ha ingresado al interior del monstruo junto con Bianca. La ve apretando varios botones, rompiendo cada cable que podía alcanzar.

Entonces la chispa se prendió. El fuego comenzó a arrasar con todo. Lo gritos de Bianca no tardaron en llenar el silencio.

Nico quiere ayudarla, quiere salvarla, sacarla de ahí. Pero no puede hacer nada. Cada vez que intenta tocarla, solo logra atravesarla.

_**Nico**_

**No puedo verte, pero te intento encontrar**

Todo es oscuridad. Nico no puede ver nada. A lo lejos, la voz de Percy le dice que su hermana ha muerto.

Hay una fila, una larga fila llena de almas atontadas. Al frente de todos esta Bianca. Ella está mirando aterrada a los tres jueces.

_Una hija de Hades…pase libre…directamente al Eliseo_

Son alguna de las cosas que logra entender.

Bianca se aleja, camina lentamente…con calma.

La oscuridad cubre casi todo. Nico intenta ver a su hermana una última vez, quiere llegar a ella. Pero le es imposible. No importa cuánto grite, Bianca no parece oírlo.

_**Bianca**_

**Trato de oírte, y no puedo escuchar.**

Al morir fue recogida por un ángel negro. Dice llamarse Tánatos, él la lleva hasta el principio de una larga fila. Ventajas de ser una hija de la muerte le dice.

Los jueces la miran unos segundos. No tardan mucho en decirle que puede ir al Eliseo. Dicen que lo merece. Pero ella no lo cree, ¿cómo puede merecerlo después de que abandono a Nico?

Nico… ya nunca más lo vería, ya nunca más lo podría abrazar.

Ella camina, no puede quedarse. Sus pasos van lentos, intentando retener el tiempo lo más que puede.

Mientras avanza recuerda sus últimos minutos de vida.

Se ve nuevamente atrapada en el interior de Talos. Está asustada. Nerviosa. Horrorizada por lo que vendría. Entonces lo ve, ahí frente a ella. Nico está tratando de alcanzarla, estirando su mano para cogerla. Bianca no puede evitarlo, estira su propia mano tratando de llegar a su hermano. El fuego se propaga, las lágrimas recorren sus rostros mientras tratan de sostenerse una última vez.

Bianca sabe que ya no tendrá otra oportunidad para hablar con su hermano. Usando sus pocas fuerzas alcanza a susurrar.

_Sarò sempre al tuo fianco Nico... sempre…_

Hay una explosión, nada queda. Solo un grito suplicante irrumpe la calma de la noche.

_¡BIANCA!_

B&N

Tararara

Y bien… ¿Qué les pareció?

Cuando escuche la canción me dije: Tengo que hacer uno sobre Nico y Bianca con esta letra. Es tan asdsadsadasd.

Espero que les haya gustado.

No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber su opinión.

Cuídense

Byebye

PD: Acá les dejo el link de la canción por si quieren oírla.

https (dos puntos) / www (punto) youtube (punto) com / watch ? v = AdUOB – cbzvo


End file.
